Timeline
15th Century BCE Unknown * The groups of SCP-3838 consider this century to be the "holy years". 2nd Century CE 110's 110 * SCP-3838-1 dwells between this year and 290 CE. 3rd Century CE 290's 290 * SCP-3838-1 dwells between this year and 110 CE. 12th Century CE 1130's 1130 * SCP-3838-2 dwells between this year and 1799 CE. 17th Century CE 1690's 1696 * SCP-3838 was discovered by the Devan-e Jaadujih after responding to reports of the tribe, and contained the tribe until 1834 CE when the organization was absorbed by the Foundation. 18th Century CE 1790's 1799 * SCP-3838-2 dwells between this year and 1130 CE. 19th Century CE 1800's 1800 * The "Marketplace" is situated between this year and 1858. 1850's 1858 * The "Marketplace" is situated between this year and 1800. 1870's 1870 * SCP-3838-3 dwells between this year and 2054 CE. 1830's 1834 * The Devan-e Jaadujih was absorbed by the SCP Foundation, likely due to sharing similar ideologies. 20th Century CE 1980's 1988 * December ** 12th: Facility 23 of Site-19 was founded at this time 21st Century CE 2000's 2008 * Anomalous Item A██████ was reclassified as SCP-914. * January * September ** 9th: Testing began on SCP-914. 2010's 2011 * February ** 11th: Dr. Sayyeda Aisha Rizvi interviewed an unknown envoy from SCP-3838-4. 2017 * April ** Facility 23 was expanded to hold more staff and testing products. Dr. Arthur Hackett and Dr. Lucius Veritas were both transferred to the facility to replace Dr. Charles Gears. * September ** 20th: Documents from John Callaghan were rediscovered by the SCP Foundation. 2019 * October ** 4th: An incident that happened in the break room of Facility 23 of Site 19 caused the room to be slightly larger on the inside. 2020's 2024 * Tim Wilson passed away in the summer of this year, with Faeowynn Wilson assuming his mantle at the WWS. 2028 * April ** 16th: Beginning Operation: MAN's Best Friend, the UIU contacted Faeowynn Wilson for a meeting on the 21st. ** 21st: A meeting was held between UIU representatives and Wilson, with both sides reaching an agreement regarding an adoption center in Three Portlands. ** 29th: A tour of Three Portlands was held with success, though Wilson was anxious about possessing property in Three Portlands. ** 30th: A meeting between Capital R, Wilson, and UIU agents was held, with Capital R agreeing to find potential locations for Wilson to her satisfaction. * May ** 5th: A document, Extradimensional Purchase 10324-K: "Adoption Center + Way", was faxed to the UIU Operation Director. This document discussed four available locations to use as an adoption center. Wilson requested a tour of the properties, planned for the next day. ** 6th: The tour went well, with Wilson requesting time for her decision. ** 8th: Wilson chose the fourth option, with another meeting with Capital R planned for the 11th. ** 11th: Capital R was paid, and the property came under the possession of WWS, and the UIU could use it for transporting anomalies from THUS-1221. 2050's 2054 * SCP-3838-3 dwells between this year and 1870 CE. Category:Guide